fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Murgo (Fable II)
Murgo is an "honest" merchant in Fable II who sells so-called "Old Kingdom Artifacts" in Bowerstone Old Town. Most of his wares can be considered worthless; for example, he is observed selling a mirror which transforms anyone who looks into it beautiful... but it only functions in complete darkness. He is assumed to be a descendant of the original Murgo. However, one of his artifacts proves to be more genuine than he suspects; he sells Rose and Sparrow a music box, valued at five gold pieces, which proves instrumental to the main plot. An initially sceptical Rose states that the box is "rubbish", and is immediately corrected by Theresa, who asserts that the seller has "no idea of its true value". Murgo also sells a thesaurus to Barnum, and is the presumed author of "Murgo's Big Book of Trading". Following the commercial success of this book, Murgo commissioned a series of statues of himself, illustrating the lessons of each chapter to be made, though they all mysteriously disappeared. Murgo arrives in Bowerstone once again in See the Future. He sells you two cursed items, a cursed snowglobe and a cursed skull, as well as new clothing, make-up, and potions which allow the player to change their dog breed. Also, as part of a quest reward you get a Spire Statue which is ultimately the goal of See the Future. After using the Spire Statue, Murgo gives you the Colosseum model. Upon giving it to you he implies that he got it from Theresa. Wares Quest Items *The Music Box *The Cursed Snowglobe *The Cursed Skull *The Spire Statue *The Colosseum Model Inaccessible *Barnum's Thesaurus *A mirror that will make you beautiful for as long as you look into it. (Only works in total darkness) *A spoon that will feed you forever. (Must supply food yourself) *Wireless Communication devices. (Max. Distance: 1 meter) *Walking sticks. (Get two for the price of one, just break the first one in half.) *Flying Brooms. (Throw them off a cliff and watch them fly to the bottom!) *Teeth-Whitening formula. (Not recommended for anyone with a chalk allergy.) *Magic Apples. (You never know how many worms it might have.) *The secret to eternal life. *The secret to fraudulent advertising. (Free with the secret to eternal life.) *Patented Cymbal Pants. (Guaranteed to never be ignored again.) *Invisible Ink. (Must be used with an invisible pen!) Stock Potions *Mutt Dog Potion *Dalmatian Dog Potion *Husky Dog Potion *Bloodhound Dog Potion Clothing *Welley's Soldier Uniform *The Twit Wig *Spiked Wig *Witchspotters hat Cosmetics & Hairstyles *Powdered Twit Makeup *Psycho Jester Makeup *Hollow Man Make-up *Brave Art Make-up *Haunted Mime Make-up *Harlequin Make-up *Cascading Hair *Braided Ponytail *Sheena Tribe Hair *Braids & Bun Trivia *The pipes on Murgo's caravan in Fable II play the tune to Bowerstone on the first Fable. *The voice of Murgo (in both Fable and Fable II) is performed by Simon GreenallSimon Greenall on IMDb. *Murgo always seems to sell you something that changes your life forever. *His wagon can be seen in Memory Lane but you cannot reach it. *During the beginning of the game, Murgo has a slight speech impediment which causes him difficulty in pronouncing the letter "R" (Rhotacism). For example, "Miwwow" or "Childwen." However, when he appears in "See The Future", he seems to have lost it, to the point of rolling his r's at times. *In Fable III during The Game quest, Mark comments that the orb which they are using was bought by his grandfather years ago from a trader named Murgo and is a family heirloom. His friend, Jim, comments, "Murgo. That's a cool name. Sounds like a wizard." *In Fable III, during the quest Gone But Not Forgotten, when Max starts playing the organ he plays the tune from Murgo's caravan, and thus the tune from Bowerstone in the original Fable. Gallery Fable 2 xbox 360 video game image.jpg References Category:Fable II Characters Category:See the Future DLC